Don't Make Me
by Demoness Ryoko
Summary: Everybody knows how Goku was sent to Earth as a baby, right? Well what would happen if some1 didn't want Kakarott to be sent to Earth, and put Prince Vegeta in his Place? What would happen to Vegeta on Earth? Or Goku on Vegeta-sei? A/U B/V mainly, G/CC
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!

Summary: Everybody knows how Goku-Kakarott was sent to Earth when he was a baby, well what if someone decided that they didn't want Kakarott to go and stole the prince and switched them instead? What would happen if Vegeta was sent to Earth by 'accident' and met up with Bulma...would sparks fly? And what about poor Goku on Vegeta-sei...MAJOR A/U and will be mostly concentrated on B/V until later, this is just the prologue!

I'm not very good at summaries ...Oh _italics _mean thinking!

1) IMPORTANT: Let's just say when saiyan babies are born they all look alike.

****

Don't make me

__

Prologue: A New Beginning 

****

by: Demoness Ryoko 

"Everything is ready I presume," a person with tall, wild, black hair said while looking down at the tiny boy in the space craft. There were millions of buttons and people running around the place, examining the slightest thing. Nothing could go wrong on this mission. Absolutely nothing. 

"Yes King Vegeta! I expect that the space shuttle shall be ready for take off in thirty minutes." One of the workers replied. "Very well, I will be back here in a few minutes to check on everything." King Vegeta turned roughly to leave but then quickly spun back around. "YOU LOW CLASS SOLDIERS OVER THERE! Keep working! Unless of course you want to die a **very **slow and painful death." King Vegeta barked. 

"No sir! We will continue our work!" the two men scampered to their spots and started shaking violently while calculating the numbers and charts. They could only imagine in complete horror what the King would do to them if they didn't do their work.

King Vegeta abruptly left with only a trace of a small smirk on his face.

****

-

Somewhere else on Vegeta-sei

-

It was dark. The only thing that could be made out was the snowy white crib in the bedroom, and possibly the person in the shadows. The person made his way over to the crib and looked over it carefully. _No one will ever see a thing, _the young man reflected. _They wouldn't notice I am sure...they are almost identical._ _I am so sorry young prince, but I WILL KEEP MY SON. _And with that thought raging in his mind he swept the prince out of the crib and sprayed some substance over his head.

"That will keep him asleep for awhile." He thought out loud. Gently wrapping the blanket around the young Saiyan, he whispered some words under his breath. "Prince Vegeta, you don't deserve this, but I need my son, and my visions have never been wrong. You need to be sent to Earth and carry out this assignment and one day you will return to Vegeta-sei and take your rightful place at the throne."

The man hastily tucked the little Saiyan in a nearby basket and made his way out side the doorway; the man made sure to close the door as quietly as possible. After all, if the King caught a soldier of third class in his son's bedroom; he would probably execute him right on the spot.

-

****

Back to space control

-

"Two more minutes till lift off." A random Saiyan worker announced. "Gasoline-okay, oil level-okay, space pod-okay, database---"

"Bardock! What are you doing here? Your assigned to the science wing! You're not supposed to be over here, you know the penalty for being at the wrong station." A man with well chiseled muscles and ebony hair in a low pony-tail said. He had a beard as well and white training gi on, white was the color of slaves.

"Rando, I need to see my son one last time before he is gone." Rando nodded and went back to work.

Bardock quickly made some adjustments to the database, such as the name was changed to Vegeta. And faster than the speed of light he took Vegeta out of the basket and got his son, Kakarott, out of the space shuttle. Bardock carefully placed both of the Saiyan babies in their new spots and said an emotionless last word. After all Saiyans were never allowed to show their feelings. But Bardock quickly said sorry.

"BARDOCK! The ship is going in five seconds!" Rando yelled at him.

"I know damn it! Can't a Saiyan say a fucking goodbye in peace!" Bardock boomed and once again walked out into the hall without looking back. Bardock could only hear the sound of the space pod lifting off into space, he felt a sigh of relief come over him, and knew he did the right thing.

Suddenly a roar erupted filling the whole planet of Vegeta-sei. "WHERE IS MY SON?!" Bardock looked down at the basket in his hands and muttered, "It is time for both of your new lives to begin."

************

A/N: What do yall think? Good, bad? Should I continue...or is it just a waste of ff.net space? The only way I will know is if you REVIEW! So please do, *puts on her best Son (TM) puppy dog eyes* OH AND THE CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCHHH LONGER, this was just a prologue.

This fiction was formally under an author called Chibi Tenshi, which was me, but I kind of err forgot my password and I hadn't been on in so long I just forgot about it. Then I started a new account, and I thought I should finish this fic.

I wish I could put all my reviews back up (I had 10!) but I probably will only be able to put up the anonymous ones up...*sigh*


	2. Chapter 1: Mission to Earth

First off I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed, it means a lot to me and it also gives me inspiration to start the next chapter. 

Secondly, many people think they know what is going to happen, but your in for a big surprise, and sorry if it is not like how you wanted it to be, lol it's my fiction! But I appreciate the ideas you've given me. 

Third, it is going to be a bit confusing at first but you'll get it, just keep on reading! And no Vegeta is this chapter, sorry. I had to set the plot up, but he will be in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil! I don't _hear_ any lawyers saying I own DBZ, I don't _see _any papers that give me the right to own DBZ, and I'm not _speak_ing to you all and saying I do own DBZ!

****

Don't Make Me

__

Chapter 1: Mission to Earth

****

by: Demoness or Asuka

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DECIDED TO GIVE THE PRINCE SOME FRESH AIR?!" King Vegeta roared at Bardock, who was looking helplessly at the basket.

"Sire, I give you my sincere apologies for not asking permission, but Prince _Vegeta_," Bardock grimaced at the name. It didn't feel right calling him that, "looked like he was going to vomit, and I only thought I was doing what was best." 

"I SHOULD HAVE YOU BEHEADED FOR THIS!" the King calmed down some, "but I need you to do something for me." King Vegeta gave a small smirk, his eyes danced around oddly. And it made Bardock almost frightened to know what he was planning.

"What do you need for me to do, sire?" Bardock said in a solemn tone. 

"I need for you to," King Vegeta crept an inch closer where only Bardock could hear what he was saying.

"As you wish, King Vegeta." Bardock placed his right hand on the left of his chest and bowed down low to the floor. He slowly turned around to leave, but was interrupted. 

"Oh and Bardock, if you don't do it, I **will** have your head." Bardock only kept on walking, "He will do it." King Vegeta smiled knowingly and left in the opposite direction with the basket that carried a person that would be thought to be Vegeta, prince of the entire Saiyan race.

__

Somewhere in space...

"Your mission is to kill all of Earth's inhabitants and then report back to Vegeta-sei, Vegeta you must train before you carry out your mission. Some earthlings are stronger than you at the moment." A mechanical voice had been speaking in the tiny pod.

"You will arrive at your destination in approximately three days." The voice stated matter of factly then continued, "Earth is a peaceful planet, so you shouldn't have much trouble conquering it."

__

15 years later

"No Goku!" Bardock shook his head furiously, it has been fifteen years since his son Kakarott, Vegeta to his 'father,' had become heir to the throne. Everyone called him Goku though, because when he was little; he heard a legend about a powerful boy that looked just like him and his name was Goku. So for an entire week he kept repeating the phrase 'No one can beat me, because I'm Goku!' and he would not respond to anyone unless they called him that. 

"But why not Bardock?" Goku pleaded with him some more, but he didn't have any luck, 

"N-O, it is not proper for Princes' to go fraternizing with the people on silly planets," Bardock said in a tone that meant 'and that's final.' Though this was true, but the real reason was the planet he wanted to go to was Earth.

"But I heard about this really neat legend-"

"Oh not with the legends again!" Bardock started rubbing his forehead softly, "Goku, you have got to start realizing that legends are what they are meant to be, myths, untrue stories, some old windbag that wanted to pass up time by creating a stupid fable."

"But you haven't even heard it yet!" Goku yelled angrily at him, how dare he! I'm a prince, and he may be older then me, but he's only a third class soldier, and he certainly had no right to be bossing me around.

"Alright enlighten me," Bardock laughed, rolling his eyes.

Goku narrowed his eyes and tried to think of the best way to put it, "It goes like this..."

"_Once upon a time, a great magician, stronger than anyone in the land, spent day and night trying to think of a way to make wishes come true. Then, in a dream, he saw seven golden balls, each with a different number of stars on it, and a huge dragon appear out of the balls and talk. Well finally, after many tiring days, he managed to make a potion for it. But when he released it, only one large ball came and it only had one big star on it-"_

"So the weirdo messed up," Bardock was looked at him rather amused, "I WASN'T FINISHED!" Goku yelled, "and if you don't listen I will make sure my father kills you," He said it very icily, but they both knew he wouldn't tell King Vegeta.

"Well brat, I'm glad to see your finally showing some guts, you may be one of the strongest people on our planet, but when it comes to punishment you're lacking." 

"King Vegeta!"

"Father!"

"So should I destroy him?" King Vegeta smirked, he was extremely pleased that his son was showing more of his Saiyan lineage.

"No, not yet," Goku said trying to hide his concern for his friend, "he needs to hear the rest of the story, would you like to hear it as well father?" 

"Might as well," King Vegeta grumbled, and once again his son managed to make a mockery of the Saiyan race.

"Hmm, where was I?" Goku pondered and then remembered, "Oh yah!"

"..._well the magician was so confused, he had done everything right, but yet there was only one large ball. After hours of thinking, he got down on his knees and looked directly at the star, and then something extraordinary happened. A claw reached out of it and grabbed the magician and pulled him in it, the man's extra life force in the ball made it split into several miniature balls with different number of stars on him, just like his original dream. They were scattered at the far corners of the Earth, waiting for someone to find all of them, so that they could grant any wish the individual wanted... just like their creator wished." _

"Interesting," Vegeta said using his hands to rub his beard, "Son, you will go and investigate this 'fairy tale,' if it's true, it might just be the thing we can use to defeat Frieza!"

"But sire, surely you wouldn't send someone as important as your son on a mission so lowly as this!" Bardock said, trying to think of any excuse possible to get him out of this.

"QUIET!" King Vegeta boomed, "I will be the one to decide what my son will and will not do, not some common third class," Vegeta paused and then continued, "can you imagine if this ball grants immortality?"

Goku piped in, "We wouldn't have to worry about Frieza or any other tyrant."

"Exactly! Then it's settled, you will go to Earth immediately." King Vegeta spoke while looking at his son, "All of you, do not repeat the information you have heard tonight, I can only imagine what would happen if Lord Frieza found out we were doing something behind his back."

Goku and Bardock nodded their heads, a few minutes later King Vegeta left the room and soon Goku followed; looking like a jovial young boy. Bardock looked at his hands, those hands that were used to switch his son's life and the real Prince's. 

"Well it looks like you both will find out something you've never known before, and I have never been more grateful for King Vegeta's assignment given to me all those years ago more than today."

***

A/N: Surprise, suprise! What was Bardock's assignment? What will Goku do when he gets to Earth? What will happen if Frieza finds out? And what about the _real _Prince Vegeta on Earth? Is he with Bulma? Or what about Chi Chi? Find out on the next chapter, and remember read + review = next chapter very soon!


	3. Not a chapter

****

Authors blab:

Well I was wondering why I didn't get any reviews for my second chapter and then I realized that I accidentally posted chapter two on both chapter one and two. So the new people had no idea what I was talking about .! Well I corrected it, so please read and review! Oh and that whole legend thing on chapter two, I made it up!

****

~Demoness Ryoko


End file.
